


Happy

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bike Rides, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Carefree Boys In Love, Coming Out, Communication, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Intimacy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Nudity, Phone Calls & Telephones, Shower Sex, Shyness, Sunsets, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: This is what happens after Tobio comes out.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic, [Training Camp](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10966632), but part of a larger series that updates _approximately_ every week. (Except I've been bad recently! I'll try to be better!)
> 
> Please enjoy this installment, which picks up almost directly after Tobio drives home with his mom after his weekend training with his team.
> 
> A playlist for this series can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/7BqcBvnylmDTG20FZxjTFv)!

It’s very late by the time he and his parents have finished up their quiet talk in the living room, having eventually moved inside from the driveway. So Tobio is pretty certain Hinata is asleep. Even so, when Tobio says goodnight and retires to his room finally, he pulls his phone from his overnight bag and listens to the _riiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_ of the call connecting. He’ll probably have to wait until tomorrow, but he tries anyway, just because.  
   
“Mnm?” Hinata hums from the other end when he picks up. Tobio imagines how ruffled he must be, knows what it looks like when he wakes up in the mornings, but figures an interruption at 1 AM probably looks a little less bright-eyed. Still stupidly cute, though, probably.  
   
“Shouyou,” Tobio says, voice rough, “are you sleeping?” That was stupid. Of course he was sleeping.  
   
Just before Hinata clears his throat, Tobio hears rustling around like he’s struggling to sit up. “Hi, I’m here,” he says finally, sleepily, gravelly.  
   
“Sorry,” Tobio mumbles. He shoves his bag under his bed, resolving to unpack when he’s not dead. “Sorry to wake you up. I just needed to tell you something.”  
   
“Okay,” Hinata murmurs. The phone clicks and crackles a bit as he moves around. He never sits still. Tobio’s mouth twitches until he hears his voice again. “What’s up?”  
   
“I—I told my parents about us. I guess I… came out? I told them I’m gay.”  
   
There’s a small gasp on the other end, more rustling. “Ah, _Tobio_ ,” he croons. Tobio can’t tell if it’s just because Hinata’s tired that he sounds that way, but the sound of his name wedges into his chest. If he hadn’t run out of tears earlier, he’d probably start crying just like Hinata did over the phone hours ago. (Although hours ago feels like a lot longer right now.) “Are you—did it go okay? Do you need me to—”  
   
“S’not a big deal, dumbass,” Tobio grumbles, embarrassed. Pleased. “It was really good. Don’t worry.”  
   
“‘Cause I will totally sneak out and ride all the way to your house if you need me.”  
   
Tobio must not be over the emotional rollercoaster that was today, because he has another lump in his throat. He wants to say something but he’s not sure real words will make it out of his mouth if he tries to say them. That’s nothing new, though.  
   
“It’s okay, it’s fine! No, get some sleep. I just wanted to—” _hear your voice_ “—tell you. Didn’t wanna wait.”  
   
“Yeah. Yeah… Tobio I’m so—!” He makes a funny little noise on the other end, and Tobio huffs out a laugh. “Hey. Bring a bike to school tomorrow and then you can come home with me?”  
   
Tobio nods, and then remembers Hinata can’t see him. “Okay,” he agrees. He’ll have to borrow his dad’s nice bicycle he uses for his weekend trips with his friends, but maybe he’ll be in a good enough mood—  
   
“I wanna introduce you to my family!”  
   
Tobio frowns. “Idiot, I’ve met them already.”  
   
“As my boyfriend, oh my gosh,” Hinata groans, totally exasperated. It’s not like he doesn’t say dumb shit like that—he could’ve just _forgotten._  
   
“Don’t you wanna… come out to them first? Make sure everything goes—”  
   
“Oh! I never told you, I guess, but my parents have known since last year that I like girls and guys.”  
   
“You like both?” Tobio asks quietly.  
   
“Oh my gosh.”  
   
“Sorry,” Tobio says, but he’s not sure why.  
   
“No, I’m like, _oh my gosh_ , because we totally should have talked about this before!” He lets out a giggle.  
   
“I’m sorry,” Tobio says again.  
   
“Don’t be sorry. I coulda told you. So... you only like guys?”  
   
Tobio’s face heats. He removes his sweatshirt and flops down onto his bed, smashing his face into his pillow. “I’ve only ever liked you,” he admits. Which is, now that Tobio’s thought about it, _true._  
   
Hinata is silent for a long moment.  
   
“...Hinata? I—”  
   
“Tobio,” Hinata whispers. “You’re so cute. Waaaah!”  
   
It’s Tobio’s turn to go silent. He feels like he’ll burst with embarrassment.  
   
“Okay, okay,” Hinata says, letting Tobio pretend he’s not horrified at himself. “We’ll talk tomorrow. Bring your bike, okay?”  
   
Tobio falls asleep with his clothes still on, phone in his hand, and in the morning his dad is so lenient that it’s a little weird. He’s not allowed to stay overnight at Hinata’s, but it’s not like he could on a Tuesday. He has class and he’d never get out of bed if Hinata was there with him. (He leaves that out of the conversation when his dad brings him to the garage and pulls the bike down from where it’s hanging by hooks on the ceiling.) They stand in surprisingly comfortable silence while Tobio pumps up the tires and wonders if this is the most comfortable he’s been around his dad since elementary school.  
   
He makes sure to hug his dad goodbye and waves as the bike ticks around the first curve in the road to school, through his neighborhood.  
   
Hinata is in very high spirits when they meet at their usual spot on the edge of campus. He grins so wide it looks like it might hurt, when he sees Tobio locking up his bike at Hinata’s lamp post. Hinata doesn’t even lock his own bike up before he’s leaping on Tobio, warm mouth closing over his lips, arms wrapping around his shoulders. They almost fall over, since Hinata’s feet don’t touch the ground. His bike does fall over though, clanging against the cement of the sidewalk, wheel spinning as Tobio squeezes Hinata around the waist and presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
   
“I’m proud of you!” Hinata yells in his face. His breath is still minty from his toothpaste. He smells like sweat and grass and country breeze. Good things. Tobio shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He is losing his mind, maybe. The things he thinks of now are so freaking bizarre.  
   
“I’m… proud of you?” Tobio replies.  
   
Hinata laughs. “Shut up,” he says, allowing himself to be set back on the ground, and yanks his bike chain from his bag. Once he’s done, he then sighs dramatically, propping his fists on his hips. The wind, warming now that it’s well into spring, ruffles his hair.  
   
Tobio turns toward the academic buildings and hears Hinata’s shoes slap on the pathway as he jogs after him. “You’re in a good mood,” Tobio says.  
   
Hinata snorts. “What? You’re not?”  
   
Tobio smirks a little, bumping Hinata’s arm with his elbow.  
   
Hinata bumps him back and says, “This time next year, I won’t have to bike to school. I could walk with you! Every day!”  
   
Tobio’s smirk breaks into a smile, and it stays all day. It’s been happening a lot lately, but not enough that the team is used to it. Practice, since they just got back from their weekend camp, is light on drills but not so light on teasing from the guys.  
   
They manage to cut out early, skipping showers and the guaranteed hard time they’ll be given from the third years, minus Tanaka who can’t say a damn thing anymore without someone making a sly comment about his puppydog love for Yachi. Hinata’s gotten really good at redirecting toward their grossly cute couple-ness whenever someone starts getting too under Tobio’s skin about his thing with Hinata. Their relationship.  
   
Tobio’s not sure if they’re any less ‘cute’ and ‘coupley’ than Tanaka and Yachi, the way everyone coos or pretends to vomit when they’re caught looking at each other or teasing each other or generally not being mean to each other. Which is a lot, compared to before, but Tobio thinks Hinata likes their bickering just as much as their coupley stuff.  
   
Tobio’s definitely more of a fan of the nicer moments. He doesn’t plan to say anything about it because, really, Hinata smiles at him no matter what.  
   
The ride over the mountain is as difficult as Tobio has always imagined, except worse. Even without the massive amount of drills that are on the usual practice schedule, Tobio feels like he could maybe die by the time they’re at the top of the country road, overlooking Torono Town on one side, and the peek of clusters of country houses on the other side through the trees. Hinata slows up at the top, since the sky is just starting to change color between two clumps of dark trees, over a tumble of steep mountainside, and Tobio takes several grateful, gulping breaths as they pause in the road and watch the sun pass behind some fluffy clouds. Everything is pink and orange and gold.  
   
Hinata looks over his shoulder at Tobio on his bike. He looks amazing, hair almost matching the sky behind him. Tobio is thinking about something to say when a rumbly little truck putters around the bend in the road. Tobio scoots his bike close to Hinata in the shoulder, tall grass tickling his legs. They wave at the driver, who beep-beeps at them before disappearing down the road where they’re headed next.  
   
Tobio pulls his leg up to tap his bike pedal forward, but then Hinata’s fingers are resting on his forearm. Tobio smiles a little, leaning down and kissing him.  
   
“Okay, now let’s go,” Hinata says after a moment. “Just had to do that first. Wanted to do it for a while. Every time I come up here I think about it.”  
   
Tobio bites his lip. “You’re so lame,” he says with a laugh and leans his full weight on the pedal to start down the road.  
   
“Whatever, sappy-yama,” Hinata replies, breezing past him with a wink.  
   
“I don’t know how you do this every day, after practice,” Tobio pants when they make it to Hinata’s house and leave their bikes in the grass out front. Hinata knuckles into his hair with a laugh as they step into the front hall and knock their sneakers off, and Tobio squawks, grabbing his waist and hauling him up so his feet can’t find purchase on the ground. Hinata ends up practically sideways under Tobio’s arm as Tobio waddles them through the house toward Hinata’s room. No one’s home yet, so Hinata’s squalling doesn’t do a thing. Hinata manages to lift Tobio’s t-shirt, though, and he delivers a very wet raspberry to Tobio’s stomach which sends them tumbling to the carpeted hallway floor in a heap.  
   
Tobio spends a good amount of time with his face mashed into the carpet, tangled up with his boyfriend in so many ways, while said boyfriend laughs non-stop until Tobio finally rolls on top of him and kisses him.  
   
“Yuuuuuck,” Hinata says when Tobio tries to burrow in to kiss his neck. He flushes deeply, tucking his chin to his chest so Tobio can’t reach it. “You’re sweaty!”  
   
“ _I’m_ sweaty?! _We’re_ sweaty!” Tobio flops down on him and lifts his arm so he can mash his armpit in Hinata’s face.  
   
“Gross, gross, gross!” Hinata yells, muffled, all attempts to escape completely futile.  
   
Tobio laughs breathlessly as Hinata kicks out, but discovers Hinata actually won’t kiss him now, wriggling away with another giggle when Tobio leans in.  
   
“C’mon!” Tobio growls.  
   
“Sweeeaaaatyyyyy, smellllllllyyyyyy!” Hinata sings. “Stinky Tobioooo!”  
   
“Well, nothing I can do about it!” Tobio grumps. He sits on Hinata’s stomach for emphasis, and Hinata grunts mid-note.  
   
Hinata’s quiet for a second. “Wanna take a shower?” he asks, breath short.  
   
Tobio looks down at him, frowns when Hinata’s face reddens from his cheeks to his chest under the collar of his t-shirt. Tobio wants to see where it ends… if it does.  
   
“Together, I mean,” Hinata adds, even more hushed, like he’s afraid someone will hear.  
   
“Yeah,” Tobio says.  
   
When they’ve made sure they have an hour or so before Hinata’s mom gets home from picking Natsu up, and have set up in the bathroom, Tobio stands awkwardly in the small space, shifting from foot to foot as Hinata tests the water in the tub as it fills. Hinata is already out of his shirt, with his loose gym shorts pulling a little over the curve of his butt as he leans over the side. His bare feet are red and bear little imprints from his socks, toes wiggling as he hums. Tobio is completely naked, which… now that he thinks about it, hasn’t ever happened with just Hinata. Sure, showers with the team or soaking in communal baths at training camps is one thing, but they’ve always had at least some clothing on even when they’re getting off together.  
   
Tobio crosses his hands in front of his crotch and tries to appear nonchalant as he shuffles over to the shower head and pushes it up the bar so it rests at the tallest height (Hinata’s family are all very short). Hinata looks over his shoulder at him once the tub is the right temperature and he’s plugged the drain so it will fill all the way up. He grins kindly and straightens up, looking Tobio straight in the eye. He then hooks his thumbs in his waistband, pushing them slowly down his thighs until they fall to the floor on their own.  
   
Tobio swallows and rubs at his shoulder absently, taking all of him in.  
   
Hinata is skinny, yeah, but also… compact, solid. He’s not blushing anymore, but his chest is blotchy still from their bike ride, his nipples are little rosy buds, his abs are clearly defined and something Tobio’s given a lot of thought to (and a lot of attention to in certain moments). His thighs are nice to look at, even with the slight tan line he already has probably from running on the weekends since it got warmer. The skin there goes abruptly pale, mid-thigh. Those pale thighs have a very light dusting of red-brown hair that climbs up to the join of his legs. Even having had his dick in his mouth, Tobio has a hard time looking at Hinata like this—every part of him—with Hinata watching him. Instead Tobio runs his eyes up Hinata’s arms, can see the energy he has still singing under his skin, even more so now that he’s bare. Hinata doesn’t even look nervous, he just knots his fingers behind his back and cock his hips to one side, watching Tobio look his fill.  
   
He ruins it seconds later by clumsily kicking his shorts into the corner of the room where a cabinet is filled with everyone’s supplies and where Tobio folded his clothes on the highest shelf. He (and every part of him) wiggles with the silly kick, so Tobio looks away with a blush and refocuses on turning on the shower. The water warms quickly, so Tobio steps into the spray and wets his hair, closing his eyes and breathing through his mouth. He thought he was exhausted, but now his stomach is fluttering with a new energy.  
   
Damn butterflies.  
   
His arms fall to his sides, and when they do, small hands wrap around his wrists, and then brush up into the sluicing water to his shoulders, and then back down over his chest. Tobio doesn’t open his eyes, breath catching slightly when Hinata’s fingers tickle over his belly and slip around to his back until Hinata is pressed fully against him. Tobio blinks and looks down at Hinata, whose hair is slowly flattening under the water flying from everywhere. He looks up at Tobio through wet lashes, warm water spilling down between his eyes, down the slope of his nose and over his lips and disappearing around the sharp curve of his chin, pooling between them where their chests touch and spilling over their arms.  
   
Tobio lifts a hand and pushes Hinata’s sopping hair from his forehead. Reaches for the shampoo and squirts some into his hand, immediately catching the scent of green apples he’s often noticed on Hinata as he lathers it and starts gently scrubbing it into Hinata’s hair. Hinata’s eyes close slowly, and he lets Tobio tilt him this way and that as he washes his hair. Before Tobio rinses, though, he molds Hinata’s hair into a stupid twirl at the top of his head, so he looks like some sort of sudsy radish. Once he’s finished with his work, Tobio notices that Hinata is watching him with an amused expression.  
   
“How do I look?” he asks.  
   
Tobio wipes the remaining suds on Hinata’s nose before answering, “Stupid.”  
   
“Mm,” Hinata says with a nod. “So, the usual then.”  
   
Tobio laughs, and he’s still kind of giggling when Hinata sits him on the small stool and begins to massage his scalp with soapy hands. Their echoing laughter dies quickly, though, because they both know how Tobio gets when Hinata plays with his hair. As Hinata begins to run his fingers through through the strands, Tobio tries to breathe slowly, although there seems to be a direct, fizzy connection in his nerves, from the tips of Hinata’s fingers to the blood travelling down to his dick, making his stomach tighten even as he relaxes and slumps in his seat.  
   
If Hinata notices, he doesn’t say anything, although he spends an awful long time scraping his fingernails through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He does this until Tobio’s twitching with every pull through his hair.  
   
“Up,” he murmurs eventually, so Tobio wobbles to his feet and breathes shallowly as Hinata turns the faucet on again and nudges him under the showerhead. Tobio tilts his head back, and once he’s confident no shampoo will get into his eyes, he opens them and looks over his shoulder at Hinata. He seems to have gone somewhere and come back because he has something clear and oily in his palm as he contemplates Tobio. He’s hard too, if not as far along as Tobio clearly is.  
   
“Shit,” Hinata says to his back as he steps into Tobio’s space again. “I forgot how tall you are.”  
   
“You mean, you forgot how short you are,” Tobio manages, turning back into the spray so he won’t crick his neck staring at Hinata’s flushed dick.  
   
Hinata tsks but otherwise acts like Tobio said nothing, because he continues with, “Guess we’ll try this instead,” pressing against Tobio’s back and bringing his arm around to Tobio’s front. Tobio watches, choked, as Hinata somewhat blindly (but startlingly accurately trickles what seems to be baby oil over his erection, and then wraps his achingly slippery fingers around the shaft. He presses a slow kiss to Tobio’s shoulder blade, other hand gripping his hipbone as he starts to twist his fingers up and down Tobio’s dick, getting him moaning and whimpering within moments. Tobio gasps on every breath, especially when Hinata pushes into him even closer, his hard-on bumping against his butt. Hinata’s forehead mashes against Tobio’s back as his breaths pick up too, and Tobio thinks about the oil slipping down between his legs.  
   
“Shouyou…” Tobio whispers, but it feels like he’s yelling in the small room. “Shouyou, do you need—”  
   
“I need you,” Hinata groans immediately. “Tobio, you’re so hot. So hard, fff—fuck!”  
   
He squeezes his fingers up Tobio’s shaft, agonizingly harsh, and opens his mouth to scrape his teeth against the meat of Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio can’t focus—even as he watches Hinata’s small fingers work him, he can feel him roll his hips against Tobio from behind. Tobio blinks his eyes wide, hand flying up to steady himself against the green-tiled wall, and he widens his stance a little. When Hinata thrusts again his dick slips between his legs.  
   
Hinata practically wails when Tobio closes his legs again, squeezes them a little, swipes his hand over Hinata’s hand pumping him and brushes the tip of Hinata’s dick between his legs with newly slick fingertips.  
   
“Hah!” Hinata huffs as his hips judder and he starts thrusting erratically between Tobio’ thighs. “Oh, Tobio, oh my fffff—”  
   
“ _Hinata_ ,” Tobio answers, feeling the heat pooled in the pit of his stomach almost yank through his body as he feels himself start to come. “Shouyou, I’m—ungh!”  
   
His legs nearly give out, so he’s glad he’s got a wall in front of him. He leans into it heavily as Hinata finally lets go of his dick and slips his arms around his waist, plastered against him as he goes silent and twitches out his own orgasm.  
   
The room is quiet save for their breaths, but Tobio's shaking feels loud and so do Hinata's sweet, caressing hands.  
   
They soak quickly after helping each other scrub off the oils and remaining sweat and dirt from the day, both of them boneless and flushed and pleased. Personally, Tobio feels like he’s floating, feels like he does after three full matches. He’s not sure how he’ll make it home tonight, but… there’s still time. Hinata hunkers down beneath the water opposite him, just his eyes peeking above the water, nose emerging every now and then to breathe. He’s quiet, like Tobio, but his eyes are squinty like his face got stuck halfway to a smile.  
   
Tobio sinks down in the water, too, watching him.  
   
“D’you think we’ll be doing that often next year? Since you’ll be living so close?” he finally says, a little too casually to actually be casual.  
   
Hinata rests his toes against the arch of Tobio’s foot and keeps them there even as he rises above the water to talk. “If you liked it as much as I did… all the time.”  
   
“You couldn’t tell?” Tobio asks.  
   
Hinata tries very hard to look oblivious, but his mouth cracks into a grin after a moment. He has to know.  
   
Tobio dunks his head under the water so Hinata can’t look at him like that anymore.  
   
Later, they’ll dress just minutes before Hinata’s mom and Natsu come home, with Hinata’s father arriving in the middle of dinner preparations. Tobio will bite his lip raw through their familiar interactions, he’ll allow Natsu to sit on his lap and color while Hinata helps with setting the table, and then everyone will eat and chat and smile... And then Hinata will take Tobio’s hand under the table and say he has something to tell them. And it will be fine, great even. Hinata’s mom will even crack a joke about assuming everyone knew they were dating already, and there will be laughter, and then special desserts for the occasion. It’ll be more than great. And Tobio will bike home slowly in the dark and sleep soundly when his head hits the pillow.  
   
But, right now, when Tobio reemerges from the hot, soothing bathwater, Hinata climbs over his knees and into his lap to steal a kiss. And Tobio is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I kind of went for my life with the bottom!Tobio vibes. They got carried away, okay!!!! It wasn't meant to be so soon, but the moment felt good for them.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought of this one! Leave a comment below and/or come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
